The Curse of the Doorless Room
by Always Remember Sirius Black
Summary: The HP characters show up in Lozzy's closet. And they can't leave until the curse is broken. Hehe. Dedicated to Bri and Ash.
1. The Madness Begins

A/N: Dedicated to Bri and Ash, my darlings. Next chapter will be written by Bri.  
  
  
***  
  
Brianna, Lozzy and Ashley were piled on Loz's bed, munching popcorn and watching the Harry Potter movie  
  
They watched as Harry got sorted, and suddenly heard a voice shouting;  
  
"UGH! POTTER! Gerroff me!"  
  
"Oh, sod off Malfoy, that's not me, it's Hermione."  
  
Loz, Bri and Ash sat, quite stunned.  
  
Bri: Um. What… what the hell is that?  
  
Ash: Did that... come from the movie?  
  
"What's going on?! Bloody hell, it's crowded in here!"  
  
"Oh honestly Ron, that's the least of our worries! Where are we?"  
  
Lozzy looked around the room as the voices continued to argue, and finally settled on her closet, which seemed to be the source.  
  
Bri: Open it.  
  
Loz: You open it!  
  
Ash: I'll open it.  
  
She made her way over to the closet, yanking the door open. Out fell Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. They lay in a heap on the floor, looking very stunned. Their stunned looks quickly changed to fear when the three girls began squealing.  
  
All 3: IT'S THEMMMMM!  
  
Draco stood up, straightening out his robes and hair, and then giving them a hard glare.  
  
Draco: What's going on here?! How dare you lock me in your wardrobe? Do you have any idea who I am?! I'll tell my father!  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, matching Draco's glare with an annoyed one.  
  
Ash: You really are a big prat, aren't you? And you use even more hair gel than I had ever imagined.  
  
Bri and Lozzy slapped their hands over Ash's mouth, throwing her onto the bed.  
  
Bri: Don't listen to her.  
  
Loz: Doesn't have a clue, that one.  
  
Ashley tried to stand up to argue, but was pushed back down again. Bri and Lozzy walked over to Draco, and began petting him.  
  
His eyes bulged out of his head and he tried (hardly) to push their hands away.  
  
Draco: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME THERE?!  
  
Then Harry and Hermione and Ron remembered that they were sitting on the floor and they all stood up.  
  
Harry: I demand that you tell me where we are!  
  
Ashley jumped off of the bed, running over to Harry and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Ash: My hero!  
  
Ron: o.0  
  
Hermione: Excuse me, err, excuse me?  
  
Hermione tried to pry Ashley off of Harry, with no luck. Ron began exploring the room, picking things up and smelling them as he went along.  
  
Harry: I don't even know your name! Oh please, don't put your hand-OH!  
  
Everyone but Harry and Ashley: o.0  
  
Loz then decided that the situation may get a little out of hand, so she and Bri pulled Ashley off of Harry. Poor ickle Harry ran off, hiding in the corner. Hermione sat in a chair, looking as though she were trying to figure out what was happening. Ron was still smelling random things, and had now taken to licking them as well. Draco was a bit disheveled after his encounter with Loz and Bri.  
  
Loz: Okay, Ron, sit. Draco, sit. Harry, well, nevermind.  
  
Hermione: Well, I've figured out that this is the muggle world, but what I can't figure out is--  
  
Loz: *Annoyed* Okay, rule number one, I don't like you. You don't talk.  
  
Hermione began to protest, but Bri held up a roll of duct tape, and she shut up.  
  
Bri: Now, I'm Bri. The short one is Loz, and the drooling one is Ash.  
  
Ron: *Removing a random item from his mouth* And where are we?  
  
Loz: Muggle world. Canada.  
  
Draco: CANADA?! Oh lord, I've heard things about you Canadians! *Looking around wildly* I've got to get out of here!  
  
Giant booming voice: You can't get out of here.  
  
Harry: *Meekly* What about the door?  
  
Giant voice: No.  
  
The door disappears.  
  
Loz: Um. I thought this was my room?  
  
The giant booming voice suddenly starts giggling and turns into giant mousey voice.  
  
Loz, Bri and Ash: LYDDIE?!  
  
Lyddie: No!  
  
Ash: Lyddie, no one in the world has a mousey voice like yours.  
  
Lyddie: Oh, fine.  
  
Bri: Lydz, what's going on?  
  
Lyddie: It's a curse!  
  
HP Characters: o.0  
  
Loz: How come you're cursing us?  
  
Lyddie: No, it's okay! The curse can be broken.  
  
All: ?  
  
Lyddie: The wizards may return home, only when each has received their deepest desire.  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Lyddie begins giggling again, and it gradually fades, leaving them in silence.


	2. The Madness Continues

A/N: This chapter is by Bri. We're all taking turns. Umm, just to make things clear, Lyddie/Mousey Girl/Giant Mousey Voice is only a voice. She's like God. She is the master of the doorless room and all that dwell there. Heh. Next chapter will be by Ash. Oh, and slight warning, there is the tiniest hint of incest, mentioned by Loz, because Weasleycest is her fetish. But you wouldn't even notice it if I hadn't brought it up just now. Lol.  
  
***  
  
A very daring Potter breaks the silence: So...why are we in Canada?  
  
Ron: *Mumbles* This type of sock tastes better in England.  
  
Loz: I do not know. But do I mind? Of course not. Except that freakish beast in the corner. She has to go.  
  
Harry: But, she is one of us, she is loyal and kind, she always does the right thing, she keeps us all together...yeah ok I get your point. Bye Hermione.  
  
Hermione: What?! Ron! Make him change his mind!  
  
Ron: Harry. Let her stay, or I'll give you a penis-shaped scar.  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Ron: *Shrugs* Well I've done all I can do. *Goes back to licking random bedroom items*  
  
Draco hears Lyddie's giant mousey voice breathing abnormally.  
  
Draco: Er...are you alright giant mousey voice?  
  
Lyddie: No actually...there's a Felton in my midst. And he is glowing with sexxiness. Will you make me squeal in a mousy manner?  
  
Draco slyly hides behind Harry, whistling in an obvious way.  
  
Ron: Oh look! Jelly beans! What flavor is this? Chocolate?  
  
Bri looks up and giggles: Nope. Not chocolate.  
  
Ron sticks it in his mouth and spits it out: Yuck! What was that?!  
  
Bri: *Snickers* That would be Ashley's bunny's droppings.  
  
Ron makes disgusted face and runs for the bathroom: Ahh! Where's the *says confusing British word*!?  
  
Ash: *Still giggling about bunny* The what?  
  
Loz: Is this some English word we do not understand because we haven't been taught to be British?  
  
Ron: Well....yes...it's a boxy thing with...towels and...yeah you wouldn't understand.  
  
All except the British ones: *Looks confuddled*  
  
Draco: Can I go back to Hogwarts now? I was telling Crabbe and Goyle about what my father--  
  
Ash: No one cares. And your dad kisses Voldemorts robes and fantasizes about sex with him.  
  
Draco looks terrified.  
  
Loz: *Looks quite turned on* Heh..  
  
Lyddie: *Sadly* I am going to go find the other giant voice, Luke, and call him smelly. I will be back later to check on your progress.  
  
All except Lyddie: Bye Lyddie.  
  
Ash: Hmm. Harry, you look very...rawr today.  
  
Harry: Er...thanks.  
  
Draco: *Scowls* He isn't rawr. I'm rawr.  
  
Ash: *Glares* Oh no you're not! Harry is. You look like a ferret.  
  
Draco cringes at the word "ferret" and remains quiet.  
  
Ron: *Looks up* Wait...did that girl say desires?  
  
Loz: Yes yes...I know. But sadly Ginny isn't here.  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Loz: That wasn't supposed to be meant for you to hear.  
  
Harry: Hermione why are you still here?  
  
Hermione: Where am I supposed to go Harry!? The mousey one got rid of the door!  
  
Harry: There's always the window...  
  
Hermione scowls. Bri holds up duct tape. Hermione gulps and pulls out a lock of her hair.  
  
Hermione: What the holy cricket!? What's wrong with my arm?!  
  
Ash: *Holds a wand behind her back and whistles to the ceiling*  
  
Hermione gets up: I am going to go back in the closet. *Her finger starts poking her nose repeatedly*  
  
Bri: Hoorah! Can we get on with the desires now?  
  
Draco peeks out from behind Harry...who seemed to enjoy Ashley's wand work. Loz castles her fingers.  
  
Loz: How conveeeeenient...ok. Let's begin. 


End file.
